Bye, Bye, Buffy(part 1)
by Ka Anor
Summary: Crossover with Buffy. The slayer finds her self in the place that shouldn't exist ,but does.


# Bye, Bye, Buffy

A Buffy/Everworld crossover

By Ka Anor

_Takes place during **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**'s forth season. I am in no way connected to **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**, just a fan._

_All "Everworld" characters are property of K.A Applegate._

  
  
~*~   
  
Buffy, Willow ,and Xander ran after the demon. No time to wait for Riley and the others.   
  
This demon was called a Uniteral Demon. Strong, _fast,_ and smart. It nearly killed Adam, the psyco bionic/demon/human hybrid. The demon rounded a corner and disappeared.   
  
Buffy and the other two followed it and stoped dead in their tracks. The demon was creating a large blue ball. It started to expand into a disc sort of shape. Willow's eyes widened.   
  
"A portal!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, but to where?" Buffy replied.   
  
The demon turned and looked at the slayer and her friends. Finally, looking ready to fight he began to walk to the slayer.   
  
Buffy ran up, jumped, readly to kick it. Her foot implanted into it's chest. Both fell back. The demon took a blaade and threw it. Missing Buffy and nearly Xander, it hit into the door. The door slamed shut.   
  
Riley, Giles, Spike, and Anya came running to the shut door. Locked.   
  
The demon backslaped Buffy. Pushing her into a wall. Willow dashed to a pile of wood and cement on the floor. She picked up a cement block and truged to the demon.   
  
She lifted the block and smashed it on it's head. That didn't even fase it. The demon turned and grabed Willow.   
  
"Buffy! Xander! Help!" Willow screamed.   
  
"Will. NO!" Xander yelled. Just then the door slamed open. Giles, Spike, Riley, and Anya pilled it.   
  
"Willow!" Giles gasped.   
  
The demon tossed Willow torwards the portel. Buffy leaped at the demon. Willow got sucked up to the portal. Buffy and the Demon wrestled on the floor.   
  
Riley pointed his military issued wepon at them. Waiting for a clear shot of the demon. The demon saw this and shot another blade at Riley. The blade hit the gun, breaking it as it fell to the ground.   
  
Buffy got up and looked at the portal. She started walking to it.   
  
"Buffy don't do it. It's too dangerous!" Giles warned.   
  
"Go in ,Buffy. Have fun," Spike said, "go on."   
  
"Willow is in there," Buffy argued, "I have to save her!"   
  
With that, Buffy jumped it. Her figure streched out and shrinked as she continued in.   
  
Riley and Xander were shocked and caught off gaurd as the demon slamed into them. Xander flew to the base of the portal. Off-balenced, he fell.   
  
"AAAHHHHHhhhh--" Xander's cries disipated into the portal.   
  
Riley landed by Spike and Anya.   
  
"No, Xander. My Xander," Anya sobbed.   
  
"Suck it up ,girl. He was nothin' spiecal," Spike commented.   
  
"Both of you shut up," Riley said, "we've got to go in after them!"   
  
All, but Spike headed to the portal. Spike turned to the demon.   
  
"You realy don't expect me the go after the SLAYER, do you?" Spike shrugged, "I just use her for food 'cause I can't eat humans."   
  
The demon cocked his head. It uttered somthing in it's native tounge then walked over the the vampire. It smacked Spike in the face. Picked him up and shoved him in to the portal. The demon soon followed.   
  
~*~   
  
Willow fell upon cold hard earth. She rolled over and looked at the portal.   
  
"Damn it," Willow uttered, "where am I?"   
  
A weird swoohing sound came from the portal. Then all-of-a-suddan Buffy came flying out. As usual she hit the ground, rolled and sat up. Buffy blinked.   
  
"That was weird," She said.   
  
"Buffy I--" Willow was interupted by the swooshing sound. Xander came out and hit the ground hard. That was followed by a large swoosh and three bodys came flying hit. They landed on top of Xander.   
  
"OOUUFF!" Xander gasped.   
  
Riely, Giles, and Anya piled off of him. Another swoosh and out came Spike. The the demon!   
  
"Ahh!"   
  
The demon looked around the jumped toward the wall of a castel ruin. It disapeared behind the wall.   
  
From behind the wall a scream echoed.   
  
"We gotta kill it!"   
  
"No! We run-freakin'-away," Another voice cried.   
  
Buffy ran the the corner of the wall and looked out. She saw three guys and one girl. And the demon. The demon ran off into the woods.   
  
"Hello!" Buffy yelled. The others walked up behind her.   
  
"Hi!" A girl cried back. There was three guys and one girl. The girl had auburn hair and green eyes. The first boy had dirty blonde hair and a sword dangaling around his waist. The other boy was not much different ,but with brown hair. The last boy was a black kid. The all wore a weird collection of clothe from furs to ripped jeans.   
  
The two groups walked towards each other. The four seemed nervous.   
  
"Hi!" Willow said ,hand outstreched, "I'm Willow, thats Buffy, Xander, Giles, Riley, Anya, and Spike."   
  
"Don't worry," Buffy assured, "we don't bite, well sorta."   
  
"Oh my Lord! your werin' jeans," the brown haired one smiled, "They're from the real-freakin'-world. They are from the REAL WORLD."   
  
"Real world?" Riley questioned.   
  
"What do you mean by 'real world,'?" Giles asked.   
  
"Well, this might sound strange ,but--" the girl said.   
  
"No, we won't laugh. I promise," Buffy said.   
  
"--we're in another universe."   
  
"By-the-way," the blonde said, "I'm David, thats Christopher," pointing to the blonde, "April," the girl, "and Jalil," the black kid. "Welcome to Everworld."   
~*~   
  
"What in bloody Hell is Everworld?!" Spike demanded.   
  
"What he said," Xander agreed.   
  
"I've heard of Everworld," everyone turned to Anya. "Everworld was created by the ancient Gods of Earth. They made this universe for them, their followers, and all legand. The demons and vampires refussed to come to Everworld in fear of losing food and power."   
  
"How do you know about Everworld?" Jalil now asked.   
  
Buffy looked at Giles, he nodded his head. "Well, um..." she began, "I'm a vampire slayer."   
  
"Now I've heard everything. First a giant wolf ,now vampires!" Christopher exclamed.   
  
"Yes, I fight the evil and stuff that comes my way. We have saved the world many times and we won't find a giant wolf to bad."   
  
"Oh! And I'm a witch!" Willow shouted.   
  
April, Jalil, and Christopher looked up. A frown on there faces.   
  
"Did you bring them here?" Christopher asked, "and do you know a bitchy witch named Senna?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow scouled.   
  
"Sorry, long story," April apoligized.   
  
"I was a man-killing demon!" Anya yelled happily.   
  
Everyone of them stopped talking and looked and Anya. Christopher stepped back and covered his equipment.   
  
"Anya, that isn't a good thing to tell them," Xander whisspered.   
  
"Stop staring at me," she complained, "well, Spike's a vampire!"   
  
"Hey, I like how I am," Spike defended, "I can't bite you guys. Anyway I don't thing I would want to bite you guys. That lice and smelly clothe ,no thanks."   
  
"Can we please stop bosting about being man-killing demons and find out how to get back to Sunnydale," Riley said.   
  
"Thank you," Giles sighed.   
  
"Sorry, the only way we know of to leave is a witch named Senna," Jalil mumbled.   
  
"Long story short, we're all screwed," Christoper said.   
  
"You know," Davis spoke up, "if you didn't get brought here by whats her name--"   
  
"Willow!"   
  
"--Willow. Then how did you get the Everworld?"   
  
"There was this demon," Buffy began, "I was going to slay it when it opened this big, blue, swirly, portal. Then it shoved us in."   
  
"That was better then what happined to us," April said, "our universe split apart then we woke in agony on the wall of Loki's castle."   
  
"Loki, the Norce mischief and distruction God?" Willow asked.   
  
"Exactly," Jalil answered.   
  
"Shut up!" Xander said, "do you hear that?"   
  
Foot steps were heard around them. The clang of metal echoed through the tranquill forest.   
  
"AAAIIIEEEEEE!" A battle cry erupted from the trees. Woman wearing matal brestplates and toga like materal rushed from the shadows. They surronded them. Swords drawn.   
  
"Intruders!" one screamed, "you dare treaspass on Tryar land!"   
  
"Prepare to face the wrath of punishment," another cried, "by our promised Queen!"   
  


_To be continued..._


End file.
